Hannah Montana
by Maddiie09
Summary: this story is about the famous popstar hannah montana who is a young girl called Miley stewart in her normal life when she isnt pumping up the party but she gets a mysterious phone call which could threaten both her life and her carrer


**HANNAH MONTANA**

"**Lily stop being so stupid him not going to ask him out"**

"**Oh come on even you know that Johnny wouldn't go out with me!!"**

**Lily and Miley stop talking as Amber and Ashley walk past giving the two girls dirty looks and saying **

"**What losers"**

**and giggle all the way down the hall way. Soon after that Oliver joins them.**

"**Whatcha doin." **

**nothing just talking about girl stuff. Hold on aren't you meant to be in the middle of a history test lily?"**

"**OMG yeah I'm soooooo DEAD when my mom finds out."**

"**So what were you talking about Miley?"**

"**Nothing I told you."**

**Miley and Oliver go to join Lily in the canteen the next period. They all sit at a table and Miley seems to be**

**very distracted by something.**

"**Miley come back to Earth…"**

"**That wont help Oliver you have to snap your fingers like this… ta-da told you it would work.**

"**huh what did I miss?"**

"**what's wrong with you today Miley?"**

"**She's just tired right Miley."**

"**yeah that's right."**

**After last period Miley, Oliver and Lily all bumped into Jackson, and they began chatting.**

"**Hi guys did you know the spring dance is coming up?"**

"**WHAT!!!!!!! I'm never going to get a date"**

"**calm down Miley you will if you ask Johnny out. I know he likes you."**

"**AHA I knew it was about a boy but Johnny never."**

" **well if you don't get a date I cant go so you better get a date and fast Miley."**

**As Miley and Lily said goodbye to Oliver on the way home Miley got a nose bleed.**

"**Miley you nose its bleeding."**

"**Oh man not again!"**

**What do you mean again?"**

**I get nose bleeds when I stress…"**

**Miley you aren't stressing about the dance are you?"**

"**No of course not"**

"**Miley…?"**

"**Okay yeah I am stressing but even you know the only way I could get a date is if I told the world I was **

**Hannah Montana"**

"**Miley stop dissing yourself."**

"**okay but if I don't have a date I'm gonna be dead!"**

"**why?..."**

"**Jackson, remember if I can't go he can't go and he has a girlfriend (shockingly)."**

**The two girls got to the Miley's house and Robby Ray was grilling some perfect t-bones. He asked Miley what was wrong and she began to blubber and said**

" **w w well I was walking out of school when I bumped into Jackson and…"**

" **what has that boy done now JACKSON GET DOWN HERE NOW."**

" **And Jackson said did you know there was a dance coming up and he said you better get a date because I you don't go I can't go. And I started to stress and had a nose bleed."**

" **what dad I'm trying to work out in my room?"**

" **Is what I heard from your sister right you threatened her because you might not be able to go to a stinkin dance"**

"**Yeah I'm sorry its just for once I have a girlfriend and I just want our relationship to work out."**

" **Jackson you are so mean that is classed as abuse towards me."**

**Chapter two**

**Miley Lily and Oliver all sit at a table out side Rico's shack and were talking until Miley gets a phone call…**

"**Hello Miley speaking"**

"**I know your secret Hannah and when I spread it to the world Miley will not exist anymore!"**

**she puts the phone down and says**

"**OH NO. Somebody knows I am Hannah Montana"**

"**Are you sure it's not Rico with that picture of you and your teddy bear?"**

"**No this person said I know your secret Hannah!"**

"**Oh no what are we going to do?"**

"**Stop being sarcy Oliver"**

"**Sorry…"**

"**Look we have to tell your dad Miley"**

"**Okay your right we should"**

**Miley Lily and Oliver all ran straight back home to Miley's house and nearly broke down the front door. **

"**Where's your dad Miley?"**

"**Right it is 4:30 so he should be in the garage but the back door is locked we will have to go round."**

"**Dad are you here we need to talk to you its urgent!!"**

"**I'm right here darling what's up?"**

"**Someone knows I'm Hannah Montana!"**

"**What the sweet nibblets what have you kids been doing this time?"**

"**Nothing we were sitting at the table by Rico's and I got a phone call and the person said I know your secret Hannah daddy I'm scared!"**

"**Look I will help you find out who has done this…" **

"**When did you get this call?"**

"**Well me Oliver and Lily were at the beach by Rico'?"**

"**Because you don't get much signal for cell phones round here do ya now bud?"**

"**True so that means it was someone near by because you have to be really close the person you are texting or calling"**

"**Yeah so we will go and see if there are any clues down by Rico's."**

**They all ran down to Rico's to ask him if he saw or heard anything about Hannah Montana…**

"**Hey Rico have you seen a guy that might have been calling someone and saying I know your secret?"**

"**Err I don't think so but that kid over there was jumping around saying 'I know who it is I know who it is…'"**

"**Great thanks for the help come back to Rrrrrrrrrico's soon."**

"**We will. Hey Miley isn't that…"**

"**Willis!!"**

"**Who is Willis?"**

"**Oliver you were not there well you were but you were at planet weird again. He is my ex boyfriend he told me he was a senior but he was only 12 years old."**

"**Okay so let's talk to him"**

"**M-m-m-miley is that you it's been a while what do you want?"**

"**what do you know about Hannah Montana?"**

"**I know she is REALLY HOT!!"**

"**No I mean secrets like her real identity?"**

"**Why would I know that my friend Michael does though he said he does anyway but I don't trust him all of the time he is surfing down by the beach huts you should talk to him."**

"**Okay thanks Willis."**

**Miley and her team ran down to the east side of the beach to see Michael but they didn't know what he looked like as lily pointed out…**

"**MICHAEL!!"**

"**Hello, how do you know my name who are you?"**

"**I'm Miley this is Lily and Oliver we need to ask you a question."**

"**What do you want to ask me?"**

"**Do you know who Hannah Montana is?"**

"**Yeah its some girl called…"**

"**Miley hey that's your name!!!"**

"**HAHAHA I am gonna tell everyone about this…"**

"**NO you cant you are a Hannah fan aren't you?"**

"**Yeah a HUGE one."**

"**Well if you tell everyone I can't be Hannah anymore so please keep it to yourself or even better forget altogether."**

"**Okay I will just give me some VIP tickets for your next concert…"**

"**Okay fine here."**

**Chapter 3**

**After Miley finally sorted that mess out she went home to find a note from Jackson on the sofa it read:**

_**Dear dad and Miley,**_

_**I know this will be a shock but I am leaving I can't take**_

_**anymore adventures that are all about little miss pop sensation by the time you read this I will be on the**_

_**Motorway driving to somewhere I don't even know. I have no idea where I am going but I will write soon**_

_**From **_

_**Jackson xx**_

"**OH NO!! Daddy where are you have you seen this?"**

**Suddenly Miley finds a note on the fridge that reads:**

_**To Miley,**_

_**Gone to find Jackson be back soon meanwhile Roxy will take care of you love dad xx**_

"**Why does all this keep happening to me?"**

"**It's alright girl we can have some fun just you and Roxy!"**

"**Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo" **


End file.
